pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
AOPP
According to their own PR, "AOPP, founded in 2001 and comprising 500 members, is a independent organization focused on helping the US Media develop a informed view of Pakistan in particular and the South Asian region in general. AOPP interacts extensively with mainstream western media, think tanks, professionals and students organizations in the USA. Besides actively monitoring and responding to media coverage, AOPP conducts events on media awareness and key issues facing Pakistan. Website http://www.aopp.org Events Topic: Brand Pakistan: Developing and establishing a positive brand Event Format: Panel Discussion & Workshop Date: Tuesday, March 13th, 2007 Timing: 4:30pm to 9:30pm Venue: SAIS, John Hopkins, Washington, D.C “Branding Pakistan,” by the Association of Pakistan Professionals and co-hosted by the South Asia Studies Program at the Paul H. Nitze School of Advanced International Studies (SAIS) of Johns Hopkins University will be held on March 13th, 2007. This will follow the first program that was held on June 3rd, 2006 at Asia Society and Museum in New York City. Moderator: Shaheryar Azhar is an international banker who has been moderating an email forum for the last ten years and hosts a television program in URDU from New York for ARY that deals with current political, economic and social issues. Speakers: The panel discussion will consider the geopolitical and development challenges facing Pakistan, the coverage of Pakistan in the media, and the perceptions of Pakistan’s image, especially as an ally in the war against terror. It will lead into recommendations on the development of a new brand image and positive brand image, through a workshop that has been structured to elicit ideas and action plans with participation from the attendees. Ken Ballen is the President of Terror Free Tomorrow, a non-profit organization that is dedicated to finding effective polices that win popular support away from global terrorists and extremism. Bill Black leads the public affairs work of Fleishman-Hilliard, one of the top companies in the communications industry, and has worked on issues pertaining to Pakistan. Pamela Constable, the deputy foreign editor at The Washington Post, was the paper's South Asia bureau chief from 1999 to 2002 and wrote a book, Fragments of Grace, about her experiences in the region. Lisa Curtis is the Senior Research Fellow for South Asia at the Heritage Foundation and she has also worked in the U.S. government on South Asia foreign policy in a number of capacities. Moeed Pirzada currently works as the Editor/Director World Affairs for ARY One World, the largest Asian TV News network in Europe, with strong presence in South Asian diasporas viewer ships across North America. He has been a visiting Brittania Chevening Scholar at London School of Economics with the British Foreign & Commonwealth Office (FCO); a consultant with Commonwealth Business Council (CBC) and a member of the Executive Board of AOPP since its formative days. Case Study TRG - presented by Asad Naqvi who is the Director for Acquisitions & Investments at TRG, a leading global BPO company with back-office facilities in Pakistan, the Philippines and Senegal. New York, June 3, 2006 Brand Pakistan: Developing and Establishing a Positive Brand Event Format: Panel Discussion & Workshop Date: Saturday, June 3rd Timing: 11AM – 4PM Venue: Asia Society & Museum, 725 Park Ave at 70th Street, New York City Visit http://aopp.org/brandpakistan.htm to register This event is the first in a series of events on "Brand Pakistan" that AOPP (Association of Pakistani Professionals) is planning on hosting in major cities across the USA over the next 3 months. FORMAT The event will be kicked off by a 1-hour Panel Discussion during which 4 distinguished speakers will share their insights into the challenges Pakistan faces as well as perspectives on how brand issues have been addressed successfully by others. The agenda of the 3-hour Workshop, that will follow the Panel Discussion, has been structured carefully to allow us to get feedback and participation from attendees and generate constructive ideas and action plans. PANELISTS Mahreen Khan Media Advisor for Prime Minister of Pakistan Kenneth Ballen President, Terror Free Tomorrow Danny Schechter Executive Editor, MediaChannel.Org Ethan Casey International Journalist & Editor Dominic Pulera Cultural Diplomacy Expert Moderator Professor Adil Najam Fletcher School of Law and Diplomacy, Tufts University, Massachusetts Board of Advisors, AOPP